The burden of HTN is disproportionately higher in Eastern NC (ENC) than other parts of NC. Known as part of the buckle of the Stroke Belt, African American, low-income, and the elderly residents are the most vulnerable. Given these disparities, the systemic nature of HTN, the historically high percentage that remain uncontrolled, there is a need for a multi-stakeholder approach to combat the problem, access to the latest innovative evidence is needed to inform research, clinical and public health practice, and policy. Therefore, we aim to conduct an Evidence Academy (EA) to link dynamic public health and clinical practitioners with researchers, community partners, and patients to lessen the burden of HTN in NC. We will institute a one-day, regional meeting with approximately 100 attendees, to capitalize on the power of diverse networks to promote shared awareness and application of new HTN research findings, practice guidelines, and policies. Our multi-stakeholder Steering Committee developed an agenda covering recent innovations in HTN prevention, treatment, and policy. Through a series of concurrent sessions, the EA will disseminate new findings, guidelines, and evidence within and across organizations, health care systems, and communities. Each session will deliver practical information and tools to build capacity among EA attendees to support improved HTN practices within their own settings. Following the concurrent sessions, attendees will engage in roundtable discussions and develop localized action plans to facilitate regional HTN efforts. To promote continued capacity-building, on-going multi-stakeholder collaboration, and product dissemination, we will facilitate an Action Learning Cohort (ALC), designed to provide training and technical assistance to a cohort of 12-18 EA attendees, to translate innovations learned from the meeting into products for use throughout NC. Over a six-month period, they will participate in a total of six, 3-hr training sessions (fundamentals of research and team science; evidence-based Interventions; program evaluation and quality improvement; health advocacy and policy; dissemination strategies; and grant writing) co-led by faculty, staff, and participants in the ALC, and five, 3-hour mentored technical assistance sessions guided by combined teams of faculty and staff from NC TraCS Community Academic Resources for Engaged Scholarship (CARES) and faculty from East Carolina University Brody School of Medicine. Organized into three, multi-stakeholder teams of learners (4-6 individuals per learning track), members of the ALC will develop three products: 1) a set of programmatic recommendations for best clinical and health promoting practice; 2) a pilot research proposal targeting clinical practices around HTN prevention, treatment, and/or management; and 3) a set of policy recommendations to improve HTN care received by NC residents. Over a four-month dissemination period, participants will disseminate their products through networks throughout NC seeking to prevent, treat, and/or manage HTN. Project evaluation will include social network analysis to assess changes in collaborative relationships; process evaluation of EA and ALC delivery; and outcome evaluation of concepts learned, tool dissemination, and intentions to apply information.